The Darkest Dawn
by CovenantNidus
Summary: Luciferius Dex Van Gerin is a rare half breed of demon and angel, while Megumi Shimizu is a demon corpse, also known as a Shiki. When the two meet, what will happen? Will they fall in love? Or become mortal enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night, almost like every other in the small town of Sotoba. Though he couldn't see it, Luciferius could feel that something was wrong. He was walking through the woods, and felt cold shivers down his spine. It was quiet, almost… TOO quiet. He was looking around when he noticed faint red dots in the distance. He grinned and said, "So, they've finally come for me, huh?" He laughed and motioned forward. "Come forward, corpses." A number of figures walk towards him from the shade of the forest. They all have ghostly pale skin and cold red eyes. A girl with pink hair and strange clothes walks forward, and has a smug grin on her face. "So you already know what we are, huh? I guess we'll just have to kill you." She snaps, and two boys sprint forward at almost impossible speeds. However, he was behind them before they even got to him. He had held both by the neck, and was crushing them ever so slowly. Some of the figures started moving towards Luciferius, but the girl with pink hair stopped them. "Don't. If you do, he'll kill them." Luciferius laughed and let go of the figures. "Smart girl _, Megumi Shimizu_." The girl grit her teeth. "How do you even know my name, freak?" Megumi stared into Luciferius' eyes, and immediately knew that something was wrong. She looked closer and realized that his eyes were changing color. Fear spread through her as she slowly backed away. "W-what are you?" Luciferius shrugged. "Oh, just a traveler from a place very far away." A couple of the figures start running towards him. Megumi yells, "No! Don't!" Before they even get close to him, they collapsed Megumi glards at Luciferius, while he grinned at her. "All we wanted was to feed, not to meet a supernatural freak." Luciferius doubled over from the sudden pain in his neck. Unwanted memories rush back to him, and he screamed. Though Megumi Shimizu had heard and seen a lot of horrible things, this was the most chilling. Chills went up and down her spine, and she suddenly started shaking uncontrollably. When he stopped, he glared at Megumi. "We will meet again, Megumi. I promise you that." He got up and walked away, actually almost disappearing into the darkness. Megumi grit her teeth. "Who was that? Why was he so… creepy?" She shook her head. "Nevermind that. I've gotta tell Sunako about this encounter." She helped the Shiki to their feet and walked away. "He'll pay for hurting my family. I swear, he will."

Hello guys! I'm a new author, and this will be the first thing that I'll ever publish! I know that I'm not the best, but I try. And sorry, I'm not quite used to writing stories, but I'll get the hang of it. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Megumi and the group of Shiki approach the house, she thinks about the boy. "How was he so powerful? He didn't look like one of us, and his aura was that of a human's. What's going on?" She shakes her head. "I can't think about that now, because I have an even bigger problem…"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FEED THE GROUP?! I THOUGHT THAT WE GAVE YOU A SIMPLE TASK!" Megumi winces and Sunako sits down. Se sighs and continues. "In any case, unless you want yourselves to go on murderous rampage, I suggest that you find some blood fast. It's nearly 3:00 PM." Megumi nods slowly, and appears to be in deep thought. Sunako raises an eyebrow, worried about what's on her mind. "Megumi? Are you alright?" Megumi shakes her head. "When we went out, we found a strange boy. He was very fast, and seemed to…" Megumi pauses and looks down. Sunako looks at her. "And…?" Megumi tries to breathe deeply, forgetting that she's dead. "He seemed to be able to use magic… I don't know, I'm probably just crazy…" Sunako widens her eyes. She asks, "Did he have black hair and purple eyes?" Megumi looks at her funny. "Pardon?" Sunako raises her voice this time. "Did he have black hair and purple eyes?! Answer me, Megumi Shimizu!" Megumi freezes up. Sunako had never yelled at anyone before. What's going on? "She comes back to her senses, and nods quickly. Sunako sighs and sits back down. "This isn't good. HE's here. "Megumi gulps and asks, " Is that a b-bad thing?" Sunako nods grimly. "Ask everyone to meet up in here. I have something to tell them." Megumi nods, gets up, and practically sprints out the door. Sunako puts her hand up to her face. "This must be my punishment, huh? That must be it." She looks up and starts laughing. "You've forsaken us, haven't you?" She continues laughing, but it only gets louder. She eventually starts sounding more like a maniac, and less like a young girl.

In just a couple minutes, almost all of the Shiki are in Sunako's room. Unbeknownst to them, a figure approaches Kanemasa. It starts to pour rain. When the figure gets to the doors of the house, he grins. "So this is where you are hiding, Sunako. It's going to be nice to see you."

-Inside the House-

As soon as all of the Shiki enter the room, Sunako starts talking. "My family, we are now in a time of crisis. An old… acquaintance of mine has figured out my plans and is coming here to stop us. But we must remain strong, no matter how powerful he is. His name is Luciferius Van Gerin, and he is a hybrid of Satan." The silence after those words was deafening. Sunako starts again. "I know that you are all scared, but do not worry, for he can't get into the hou-" A large crash interrupts Sunako, and she gulps. "He's here. Get ready, we're going to ambush him." The Shiki all nod, and gather around the door. A couple silent minutes pass. None of them dared to make a sound, for fear of catching his attention. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering resounds within the room. The Shiki all look towards the window where Luciferius is standing. Sunako snarls. "Get him!" The Shiki rush towards him, and grab onto him.


End file.
